Abstract The Machine and Electronics Shop Core will provide machine and electronics shop support for the Project PI's. Custom hardware needed for data acquisition in the different Projects will be designed and fabricated in this Core Unit and combined with computer solutions developed in the Computer and data Analysis Core Unit. This Core Unit functions both as a cost-effective way to insure the capabilities of the individual Projects but also as a way of sharing technologies between Projects.